Rainy Reminiscing
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: slight LokixSpica As the rain pours in the middle of the night, Loki reminiscenes on his family, how they once were, and how they had become a family.


**Karin-chan: Yay! More writing! I absolutely love writing fanfictions on Loki and Spica. They're so cute! **

**Loki: Shouldn't you be working on that sequel to your other story? **

**Karin-chan: Yes, but this idea wouldn't go away from my head. I just HAD to write it**

**Loki: **_**(sweatdrops) **_**I see… **

**Karin-chan: Anyway, this fanfiction is more dedicated to Loki's family with slight LokixSpica. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. **

**NOTE: this is NOT the sequel to ****Loki's Favorite**** but there will definitely be a sequel to it though! **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok

* * *

**Rainy Reminiscing**

It was raining again. It seemed to be doing that a lot these nights, hasn't it? The young boy thought to himself as he lied in his huge king sized bed with Ecchan sleeping next to his head on his pillow.

It was on nights like these that Loki couldn't sleep well. Don't get him wrong, he could easily go to sleep, but his thoughts or memories always kept him up. He guessed that it was the rain that did this to him. He wasn't a big fan of water that much to begin with.

The trickster God in child form stared at the window solemnly. It seemed to be always raining when he visited his memories. In his memories and outside his memories. The rain kept the memories alive in his head.

He remembered when Odin banished him to the human world. It was pouring that day. He was soaked to the bone as he stood in his new acquired child form. The heavens were gracious on him and wept in his sorrow. The clouds had cried for him while he stood in the rain like a statue.

The rain was symbolizing the beginning of his life in the human world, the child thought.

A slight twitch at his feet alerted him as his gaze settled on his oldest son. The little black dog was drooling on the mahogany covers as he mumbled something about cake and his left leg was twitching. Loki couldn't help but give off a small chuckle so he didn't disturb the serenity of the room or the people sleeping in it.

His oldest son, Fenrir, was trapped in chains in the coldest darkest part of the World of the Gods. He was bounded there like an animal forced to live day in and day out in that cold hell.

When Fenrir returned to him, running to him with joy and calling him daddy once again, it was raining on that day too. However, the clouds were not weeping in sorrow, but in happiness, that Loki had reunited with his oldest son in the human world.

The rain celebrated that fact that he wasn't alone in this world.

Loki's memories then drifted to his second son. The great World Serpent who was outwardly banished from the World of the Gods. The serpent was trapped in the ocean, never being able to see the world and forced to live in that dark domain.

The serpent had grown, becoming so big that he could circle the whole world completely just once around. The mighty serpent gained the name as the World Serpent from the Midgard serpent. The name itself was fierce, but it did not change the fact that his second son was a prisoner.

Loki had reunited with his second son, reconciling with the serpent. He had not shunned his second son. He had welcomed the godly creature with open arms. Loki even cast a spell turning the great World Serpent into just plain Yamino, a human who would do anything to please his father and follow the trapped god to the ends of the earth.

On that day, the rain cried in satisfaction that Loki had found and welcomed his second son into Fenrir's and his little family.

Loki couldn't help but grin when a slight snore sounded next to Ecchan. His second son had a big smile on his face, the glasses absent, showing that he was in the middle of a good dream. Sometimes, Loki thought he would be lost without Yamino as Yamino would be lost without him.

His grin soon turned into a frown as another memory of his life came to him. His daughter and second child, Hel. His reunion with her wasn't like his with Fenrir or Yamino at all. Hel had been broken. She had been deceived and was drowning in a pool of lies.

Odin had banished his only daughter to the Underworld giving her the authority of the Death Realm. However, she was just as much as a prisoner than the rest of them. Loki could not retrieve his daughter like he had retrieved Yamino. Loki could not reunite with his daughter as he did with Fenrir. She was trapped, trapped in despair. This was one of Loki's greatest regrets in life.

Hel had come back, but not for a happy family reunion. She had come back to kill the father who she loved very much. The father who loved her very much, but she believed he hated her. That he and her brothers left her in the Underworld as they enjoyed life here on Earth.

Her eyes were so dead then. Dead like the very realm she ruled. Dead as if no sparkle had ever been there. She had her father's eyes, but yet she didn't have his eyes. The qualities in her eyes were nothing but broken and dead. Nevertheless, Loki did not give up on his daughter and strived to save her from Odin's deception.

On that day, the clouds spilled over the broken family crying in salvation for Loki because Hel had been saved.

Loki then turned softly to his other side as to not disturb his partner and give the sleeping form a soft smile.

There sleeping beside him with his daughter at her other side was Spica. Their family had been complete after so many years when the young girl returned to them.

Loki's smile soon became saddened as he remembered that Spica was also a prisoner to Odin. She had fallen in love with him in the World of the Gods as he did her. However, it was forbidden for them to be together; a God and a giant could not be together.

Nevertheless, here they were, with three children sleeping together as they had done so in secret in the World of the Gods. She had given birth to three lovely children for him. She had loved him and remained faithful to him.

When he was banished, Yamino imprisoned, Fenrir chained, and Hel bound, it was no surprise that Spica would suffer the consequences as well.

Odin had locked her up. The prison was dark, cold, and full of solitude. She had lost the ability to speak. She gained the fear of being alone. She was forced to remember the happy memories she had with Loki and their children and weep silently on how she didn't have it anymore.

Loki's hold on Spica tightened as he resisted the urge to growl in resentment at what they had done to Spica while he was in the human world. Like Hel, he could not save her. He thought he would never see her again. He felt like he would die right then and there when the realization hit him that he didn't and couldn't get his beloved back.

But then she came. She came back when they met at the bakery. He noticed she had quite the appetite. She had followed him home that day, even if she didn't know who he was or that she couldn't speak. She just followed him without any regrets.

His life became a lot brighter when Spica had returned. True, he was saddened that his lover did not remember him, but overtime she had gained her memories back little by little. His children were overjoyed when they had their mother with them as well as their father.

On that day, the rain had cried tears of love for Loki because his beloved had returned to him and loved him as much as he did her.

They had become a happy family. Living in the human world and enjoyed the days spent with one another. They had loved, laughed, and cried together. They had made memories together and ate meals together.

Loki felt Spica pull him closer to her. She looked to be having a nightmare again. He hugged her tighter to show he was still there. He would not leave her alone. He would love her for all eternity. He would make sure she was happy with him. He would make sure she didn't regret her life with him one bit.

The rain poured as the family snuggled closer together. They were so close they all felt each others body heat and found it soothing to their dreams. As long as they had each other, this family that were all once prisoners would repair one another and start over making happy memories to kill the lonely ones.

Loki felt his eyes close as he pulled Spica to him with Hel hugging her from behind, Yamino beside him on his other side with Ecchan, and Fenrir at his and Spica's feet snoozing away. This was his family. His once imprisoned and despaired family now together again. They were together. They were home.

On that night, the rain cried in bliss for Loki because he was together with his once broken and lost now found and together family.

**

* * *

**

**Karin-chan: so, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I hope it's the former instead of the latter though. And I would also like to add that I know that Yamino was with Loki before Fenrir and probably in the manga Hel came after Spica, but either way this can be from the anime or manga. Whichever you prefer since I don't know how Spica met Loki in the anime and I don't own any of the mangas. However, I will be getting the first volume soon because I want the manga very badly. Go Loki and Spica because you guys rock! **

**Loki: this is your first family fic isn't it? **

**Karin-chan: Yep! And since I think that your family is so cool, I wrote a fanfiction on them and you. **

**Loki: thanks, I guess**

**Karin-chan: **_**(hugs Loki) **_**you're welcome! I hope you all enjoyed this fic and please remember to review so you don't make Loki and me sad. **

**Karin-chan and Loki: **_**(wave goodbye) **_**See ya next time! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
